


Old Fashioned Desires

by Christy (wildchild)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildchild/pseuds/Christy
Summary: Benny and the reader are on a hunt together for the first time in a while.





	Old Fashioned Desires

Title: Old Fashioned Desires  
Author: Christy  
Reader Gender: Female  
Pairings: Benny/Reader  
Summary: Benny and the reader are on a hunt together for the first time in a while.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Winchesters or anything else to do with Supernatural. I’m merely borrowing them for my own whims and will return them in a timely fashion...eventually.  
Author’s Note: This was a prompt given to me a while back by [fluffymishaberries](http://fluffymishaberries.tumblr.com/), but the notebook it was in got misplaced when I moved, but I found it today, so here it is. This also pulls some inspiration from [this](http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/95868312579/sources-benny-corset) imagine. Now, Benny isn’t a character I write a lot, so hopefully I did him justice.

 

 

It wasn’t often you were paired with Benny on hunts. It wasn’t that you didn’t trust the vampire- hell, he’d saved your ass on a couple occasions already since you’d started running with the Winchesters. You clicked with them- abnormal upbringing, absent parent, go. And after your mom had passed while out on a hunt for a rugaru, you just kept hunting on your own; it wasn’t like you knew any other kind of life. And, though you were typically more at home in jeans and your favorite leather jacket, you knew how to dress up as needed, hence being here with Benny for this hunt.

 

It was an historical recreation property in the deep south, and for the last few months of the reenactments, couples had been going missing with no trace of how or why. Benny had called you about an hour ago, telling you he was running a little late, but would meet you at the hotel on property. Since it was an immersion optional weekend, you had opted to blend in and rented a period dress for the evening.

 

Just then, there was a knock on the door and you opened it to find Benny leaning against the door-frame, a surprised grin on his face as he took you in. “Damn, sweetheart, you sure clean up real nice, _cher_ ,” he said with a whistle.

 

You smirked. “I CAN be a girl from time to time, ya know. Now, shall we see if we can find the thing going after those couples?”

 

****

 

Benny slammed back into the room, stalking to the end of the bed and throwing down his knives on a nearby chair before whirling to face you again. “What kind of fucked up shit was that down there, darlin? I know you’ve been a hunter for a while now, but that was damned sloppy! You’re lucky I had a bronze knife and my gun, just to be doubly sure.”

 

“Look, I wasn’t expecting the head ghoul to be one of the staff, otherwise, I wouldn’t have gone off with him like that!”

 

Benny strode over to where you stood, chest heaving from both your anger and the corset you were squeezed into, to take you by the shoulders and give you a firm shake. “You damn fool! Think before you act next time, before you get yourself killed next time,” he hollered and whirled, but back around to face you at your sharp intake of breath. Muttering a Creole oath under his breath, he grabbed at your shoulders again, tilted your head up with one finger and murmured “Damn stubborn females” before kissing you.

 

You couldn’t breathe – all you could do in that moment was feel. The stubble of his beard on your chin. The taste of the whiskey he’d drank at dinner. His firm hands holding onto your shoulders that the dress laid bare as if to anchor himself. His tongue dips into your mouth to entice yours to play. You moan in the back of your throat and with that sound, you can move again. You wrap your arms around his neck and continue kissing him, throwing your head back as he runs a line of kisses and nibbles down your neck, his hands sliding down and encircling your waist. His mouth stills for a moment as his thumbs rub against your hips, then pulls his head up to look at you, his eyes dark with passion.

 

“A corset, eh, darlin?” he asks in a husky whisper.

 

You nod, unable to trust your voice for a moment as the building arousal throbs through you. “The dress wouldn’t fit otherwise,” you get out before he groans and takes your mouth again in a heated kiss.

 

You can feel his hands going for the zip on the back of the dress and the sound of it is abnormally loud in the charged atmosphere. You can hear the night birds calling out as you just stare up at Benny, your breaths making your chest rise and fall, encased as they are in the corset. Sliding his hands down from your shoulders, he helps the dress slide down over your hips until it pools on the floor, leaving you clad in corset, petticoats, stockings and heels. Benny stops for a moment to take in the sight of you. “Oh, darlin, we’re just gonna leave that corset on for a while, okay?” he asks as he takes a hold of your waist and lifts you up and out of the dress to kiss you deeply before gently tossing you on the bed.

 

He coaxes you to lift your hips enough for him to slide the petticoats off as you kick off the heels. His hands glide slowly up from your ankles, following the path of your thigh highs and his eyes roll up to meet yours as you prop yourself up on your elbows. His fingers glide lightly on your skin as he slowly rolls a stocking down and repeats the process with its twin, his eyes never leaving yours. You feel breathless and aren’t sure if its from the corset or the sensations Benny’s arousing in you.

 

The vampire in question closes his eyes for a moment as he inhales, then starts sliding his hands up the outside of your legs. “You’re already wet for me, aren’t ya, darlin?” You roll your head back and moan as he leans forward and tongues you through your thong for a moment before sliding it down and off. His mouth is soon back and you feel the rasp of his beard as he devours you with lips, teeth and tongue. He slides one finger inside you, then two, curling them up as he thrusts them in and out in counterpoint to the suction on your clit. You can feeling the orgasm building in the pit of your stomach and you grab Benny by the hair to hold him there- yes there, please, so close- and from one moment to the next, the sucking, the fingers, everything- you shatter. You lay there, limp, trying to recover as Benny gently rolls you over and expertly extracts you from the corset. You go to roll back over onto your back again, but Benny stops you.

 

“Oh, darlin, just let me enjoy this view first,” he tells you, pulling you up onto your hands and knees on the bed. Caressing your ass, he murmurs “Can’t get enough of the view of this in jeans.” He slides his hand down and over to tease your clit as you turn your head to look at him.

 

“Quit teasing and fuck me, Benny. _Please_.”

 

“Always happy to oblige,” he says with a smirk, lining up and sliding into you with one thrust.

 

You gasp and grab a hold of the comforter. Even though you were relaxed from your orgasm, he’s thick and it takes a moment for you to adjust. Once Benny sees the tension go out of your shoulders, he pulls almost all the way out and then slammed back in, his hips flush with your ass. He built up a rhythm that soon had you keening as you came again.

 

Pulling out of you, he has you flip over, pulling you to the edge of the bed. Throwing your legs over his shoulders, he slides back in slowly and you hiss at the over sensitive flesh. He rolls his hips forward as he leans over you, almost bending you in half so he can suck on first one, then the other nipple. The rush of sensations has you tightening around him and he groans. Picking up the pace, he grips your hips and continues to slam into you as you continue to mutter encouragement at his skill until, from one thrust to the next, you come screaming around his cock a second time.

 

“I-I’m close, darlin. Where do you want it?” you hear in your post coital haze. Swiftly pulling off him, you slide down onto the floor and take him in your mouth, sucking on him until he comes down your throat with a cry.

 

You smirk up at him as you wipe the side of your mouth with your thumb. He chuckles as he flops on the bed and you stand up to curl up beside him. “Now I know what Dean meant when he said you’d be the death of me,” he muttered as he kissed your forehead and pulled the comforter over you both.


End file.
